


Keji Akaashi is Pretty?

by rikatu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikatu/pseuds/rikatu
Summary: In that tiny moment, where a few seconds had stretched into beautiful moments, his breath had caught in his chest. He'd peered at him through long lashes, his dark cobalt eyes swimming with worry. His hair had been dark, and curled up around his face. It looked soft. Not that Bokuto wanted to touch it — he was mostly lying to himself, though — because that would be incredibly inappropriate. But the one thought that Bokuto could agree on, and would admit, was that he'd been able to see someone incredibly pretty today.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 42





	1. First Meeting

**BokuAka (Bokuto/Akaashi)** | **Fluff/Romance** | **1st Year/2nd Year, in which Bokuto first meets Akaashi**

###### ⠀

"Wonder what kind of new people we'll be seeing this year?" someone piped up from behind him, making him glance over and hum in agreement.

It was the first day of the new School year, and Bokuto was a Second year now. The thought made him smile excitedly to himself. No more annoying "ball boy duties" that the Second and Third years constantly made them do. Though he'd probably have to help every so often, he was incredibly glad that he could stop doing that and focus more on personal training.

"Hope your not planning on slacking off," Konoha suddenly cut into his blissful thoughts, making him jolt and groan in response. He always knew how to bring Bokuto down a level or two. If that were a good or bad thing... well, that was probably up for debate.

Bokuto merely waved a hand at him, sticking his nose into the air and claiming, "Not a chance. I'm just excited about the new 1st Years. I wonder what they're like, y'know?"

"And, probably, that you won't be doing much of the cleaning up anymore?" Komi suddenly said, jabbing him sharply in the ribs. He wore a large grin, which told him that he was more than likely just teasing. He returned the gesture with a sarcastic roll of his eyes, pushing him ungracefully out of his personal space.

His comment roused laughter from the three of them as they wandered in the direction of their School. The sky was bright, and the air held the same nostalgic feeling around this time of year. Though most students probably hated returning, it only meant that he could play some more Volleyball. The thought made him grip his bag tighter, closing his eyes as he pictured the large gym. He could almost imagine the sounds of practice; a ball being spiked to the ground. Shoes that squeaked against the hard floor.

His thoughts were shaken as someone bumped into his shoulder, rather abruptly. Bokuto looked up as the person paused in their haste, peering at him, and uttering a very breathless, "Sorry!" before he continued on his way.

He could only manage a, "Its—o...kay..." before trailing off. It'd be pointless to even try apologizing, as the person he'd bumped into was already out of earshot.

But that wasn't what had made Bokuto freeze. In that tiny moment, where a few seconds had stretched into beautiful moments, his breath had caught in his chest. He'd peered at him through long lashes, his dark cobalt eyes swimming with worry. His hair had been dark, and curled up around his face. It looked soft. Not that Bokuto wanted to touch it — he was mostly lying to himself, though — because that would be incredibly inappropriate. But the one thought that Bokuto could agree on, and would admit, was that he'd been able to see someone incredibly pretty today.

"Bokuto?" Konoha asked, turning back to look at him quizzically. "We should really get going, we don't want to be late..."

"What you really mean is; _'Get moving Bokuto, I don't want you to make us to be late'_ right, Konoha?" Their Libero joked playfully, raising on his tiptoes ever so slightly to ruffle his friend's pale hair. His playful demeanor was met with a snort of laughter, and a quick, "Shad'dup!" from Konoha.

"Yeah..." Bokuto said absently, not able to draw his eyes away from the retreating figure. He continued walking with them, watching as he disappeared around a corner and vanished from sight. He was incredibly disappointed.

_Too bad I probably won't ever see him again, right?_

###### ⠀

"You could have laid off a little bit, you know!" Sarukui exclaimed, rubbing his arm with an annoyed expression. There was a newly forming bruise where he'd dug one of Bokuto's spikes. He was getting better and better, and he had possibly gotten a bit too excited.

"Sorry, sorry! I'll make sure to hold back some, next time," he apologized, leaning against the gym's wall and closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was amused to see Washio babying Sarukui, though more through concerned glances than words. Sarukui muttered something along the lines of, " _only some?_ " before pouting and sulking away.

"So you were held up by classes and stuff, right? That's okay, the first day is always super hectic," the carefree voice of Fukurodani's Captain said, piquing his interest. Who was he talking to? Washio was blocking his view of the conversation. He stood up, walking away from the two and noticing that Komi and Konoha had already gathered, along with a few of the new First years they'd met today.

He grumbled to himself, noting that his view was still obstructed.

"Sorry, I'll make sure to come to every practice from now on," answered a calm voice. Bokuto's heart fluttered nervously. Why did he sound so familiar?

Finally he pushed his way through the group, standing beside Konoha and getting a better look at who the new arrival was. His heart nearly leapt out of his mouth, and he was sure that he'd made a pretty odd and strangled noise. It was received with a confused look from Komi, but he probably knew better than to ask. Bokuto himself wasn't even sure what had just happened. He felt a bit dizzy... or, lightheaded? Not that it was a bad feeling. It was more like floating a bit, added with a soft, nervous tickling sensation in his stomach.

"This is Keji Akaashi, another new First year," their Captain stated, crossing his arms and slapping Akaashi on the back.

Akaashi responded with a polite nod of his head, his expression surprisingly calm despite the previous panicked look Bokuto had seen earlier. But better yet, he could take in every single detail of his face now. His hair was slightly curled, with a downy sort of look to it. He definitely expected that if he'd run his hands through it, it'd probably feel like feathers. The thought enamored him. But he wouldn't do that, of course.

Their captain turned to the gathered First years now, probably telling them all to clean up. And he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

His face held no signs of crinkles or lines. He probably didn't smile or laugh a whole lot; Bokuto would definitely have to change that. He couldn't even imagine what he'd look like smiling. Probably amazing, no doubt. He cut his train of thought off, feeling heat spread across his cheeks and warming his ears. What was he thinking? He had to get a grip.

A smug snicker from Konoha made it even worse, so Bokuto chose to greet with the rest of his teammates, already to turn away, not wanting to have his thoughts be so easily read anymore. But, he wasn't that lucky.

Akaashi had suddenly noticed him, and he felt like his entire body had been petrified. Turned to stone, so that he was stuck in a half turn, simply sharing his gaze. His heart nearly burst when the other raised his hand in a subtle greeting to him.

"Your that guy from earlier," he stated, walking forward slowly as the crowd began to disperse. The third years would probably go and change for the day. Only Konoha and Komi hung back, peering at them curiously. Bokuto walked home with them every day, so it wasn't a surprise that they would hang back for a bit. But every other Second year had decided to go home.

"Uh, yeah," he said, pretty stupidly. Was that all he could manage?

This didn't seem like a problem for Akaashi though, because he suddenly bowed and said, "Sorry about that. I was in a hurry, so I couldn't apologize properly," before leveling himself again. The way his hair lifted with the movement, fluttering against his cheeks, made his stomach squirm in a frenzied dash of emotions.

"'S okay," Bokuto said, fidgeting and sure that his expression was pretty dumbstruck. "Erm... Welcome to the team, by the way."

Akaashi's lips curved upwards only slightly. But it was enough to give Bokuto's heart a nice and painful squeeze of appreciation. He definitely looked really pretty when he smiled. Stating his thanks, Akaashi turned away and began to walk towards their supply room. He was probably searching for a broom.

And on absolutely no other whim than the need to simply spend more time with him, Bokuto walked after him excitedly. "I'll help out!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," Akaashi said, regarding him in surprise. "Okay, thank you."

"It'll go by faster. Plus, I'm the ace, so I'm basically great at everything," Bokuto chirped, wearing an expression of smug pride.

"Uh-huh..." Akaashi responded, looking unimpressed.

Komi snorted a very amused, "Ace, he says!"

Needless to say, Konoha and Komi were dragged into his annoying request. They exchanged a glance, muttering — and completely within earshot of Bokuto —, "He kinda looks like a duckling, they way he keeps following him around," before hurriedly scurrying away as he attempted to tackle them in embarrassment.

###### ⠀

Cleaning had been something he didn't plan on doing, but he was pretty happy to have been able to spend a teensy bit more time talking to the new First year.

One he was successfully done changing out of his uniform, he began heading towards the entranceway. Him, Konoha, and Komi usually all met up there when it was time to go home, because Bokuto usually got easily distracted by a lot of things. It was hard to keep track of where he'd end up, and they all just agreed on a meeting place. Better than searching the entire School for him.

So, he wasn't surprised to see them standing there, waiting for him. But he was surprised to see they had captured someone else, and appeared to be in deep conversation. Now curious, he ran his way over, puffs of hair escaping his mouth in a white cloud. It was still a bit chilly at night.

"Bokuto," Komi greeted, yawning widely and securing his bag over his shoulder. Konoha merely raised an arm in greeting, before pulling out his phone and interacting with it. He was a pretty prickly guy, so when he was exhausted from social interaction, he retreated to looking at his phone. Both Bokuto and Komi had learned not to bother him when he was in this sort of mood.

He stopped short when he noticed Akaashi staring at him with that same, calming expression. Damn he was pretty.

Dislodging the thought and chastising himself, Bokuto straightened up and came to a halt beside them. "What's Akaashi doing here? Are you forcing him to walk with us? Komi, I told you that you can't just do that to people!" he said, waving his arms in exasperation. Though he couldn't deny that his heart did a happy little somersault at the thought of walking home with Akaashi.

"Actually, I asked if I could accompany you," Akaashi spoke up, waving his hand apologetically. "It's safer to walk in groups. And besides, it seems that we'll be walking to same way."

He grinned toothily, rocking back and receiving Komi's annoyed expression as he slung an arm over his shoulder. "Why didn't you say so sooner? C'mon."

Komi grumbled a, " _didn't let me,_ " before they all began to trudge onward. Konoha lagged behind them, with Komi buzzing around a pace or so later than him. Usually, he was just trying to snoop at what he was reading on his phone. Bokuto would have gotten annoyed, but Konoha didn't really seem to mind. Their friendship was definitely something that had taken a while to build up, but here it was, easy and comfortable.

He smiled and glanced down at Akaashi, who had fallen into step beside him. Though he'd probably be even more nervous walking alone with him, his palms still felt a bit sweaty. He was sure he'd cleaned off all the sweat after practice, so it was definitely not that.

When they'd reached the usual juncture that Bokuto always split at, he waved bye and turned to continue walking. Much to his amazement, and nervousness, Akaashi was still walking along with him. His heart began thrumming, quickening its pace inside of his chest. Man, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this worked up over something. He couldn't even find any words to say, so they just walked in slightly awkward silence.

"S-" Bokuto was suddenly about to say, before Akaashi was turning away and saying, "See you tomorrow."

He felt a bit disappointed, but when Akaashi asked if he'd been about to say something, Bokuto waved him off and watched as he disappeared around the corner. Besides, his words held up a promise. _See you tomorrow_. They made a stupidly happy grin lift his face, his golden eyes sparkling with excitement.

When he finally flopped into bed, limbs tired and aching from practice, he couldn't help but stare at the ceiling and let his thoughts drift around aimlessly. He didn't really understand why Akaashi made him so nervous. Maybe it was because he didn't know how he played, yet? Or even what position, he played. Bokuto really couldn't wait to find out, or see what kind of a player he was. Maybe he'd be able to play one on one with him.

Twisting to turn the lamp off, he huddled deeper into his blankets with a happy grin on his face.

###### ⠀

"So, what was with that whole, _'I'll help you clean up, Akaashi!'_ " Komi suddenly said, his voice jerking Bokuto from his daze. They were all sitting at their desks, Konoha leaning against his chair and wearing a now interested expression. He suddenly moved so that he was closer, as if this were some incredibly interesting story he just couldn't pass up.

They'd walked to School this morning, with Akaashi in tow, so the two had to quench any and all teasing until they'd separated from him.

"Shud'dup," Bokuto mumbled against his Desk, his face now pressing against the cold surface. He'd surrounded his head with his arms, an attempt to shield the shade of red beginning to dust his cheeks. He was probably gonna be teased about this for a while. They definitely weren't going to drop it any time soon.

"Okay, Mr. Duckling," Konoha droned in a singsong voice, making it even more annoying than it would have been if he'd said it normally.

Rambunctious wrestling ensued, before they'd bumped one of the Desks over. Greeted by a cold and strict glare from their Class Rep, silence calmed their rowdy mood. Class began like usual, and Bokuto had to push down the squirming excitement for the School day to already end. He couldn't wait to rush to practice. Today, he'd be able to really see what all of the First years could do. And, maybe even admitting to himself, he'd also be able to see Akaashi again. Not worrying about why exactly that made him so happy, he resigned to his thoughts, rather than focusing on the subject for today.


	2. The Koi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes followed Akaashi's expression, almost like a hawk, as he narrowed his gaze before leaning against the railing and looking down into the water as well. Glad he'd be able to explore his features a little longer, he drank in the sight eagerly. The light make his hair shine, a soft glow that complimented it. His face seemed softer, too, in the light. And his usually brighter, pale blue eyes were now a darker and mysterious indigo — with tiny, little lights flickering in them occasionally. Bokuto faintly remembered the first time he'd seen him. And the thought still applied to this day; he was breathtaking.

**BokuAka (Bokuto/Akaashi)** | **Fluff/Romance** | **1st Year/2nd Year, in which Bokuto and Akaashi decide to feed some Koi**

###### ⠀

It was their second semester now, and the mood of the Fukurodani Team were pretty rough lately. Despite the constant practice matches, especially with Nekoma, they'd lost their first set of games. It was incredibly frustrating. Even though they'd worked so hard, it hadn't really amounted to anything. The feeling wasn't welcome. It was a hopeless, and confusing emotion. Frustration, and the need to get better. Stronger.

He sighed to himself, tugging at his bag and making sure it was secure on his shoulder. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to work on his Spiking. Glancing towards Akaashi, Bokuto felt a little trill of excitement, despite his glum thoughts. They were walking alone together, on their way from practice.

Komi was sick with a fever, so naturally it was just Akaashi and Bokuto walking home today. Konoha had rushed to the other's aid, with the thought striking Bokuto as pretty amusing. He wasn't generally an expressive guy, unless he wanted to express how annoying people were, but when it came to serious situations... well. Serious situations that usually involved Komi, specifically.

Bokuto laughed at the thought.

"What?" Akaashi asked, looking over at him curiously.

"Oh, nothing, I guess. I was just thinking of how funny it is, to see a guy like Konoha worry over Komi," Bokuto said, repeating his own thoughts. He could only really ever envision a prickly side to Konoha. Quick to dismiss others, easy to piss off. He really didn't understand how Komi wasn't strangled by him, given how loud and obnoxious he tended to be.

"Maybe. Though, I don't really think so. He cares about Komi, so its not really that odd," Akaashi responded with a shrug. He wasn't wrong. Komi and Konoha were particularly close, especially considering they'd known each other since childhood. Much longer than Bokuto had known either of them. "If you really think about, you'd be pretty worried, too."

That made Bokuto think. He crossed his arms in contemplation, his head tipping back so he could stare up at into the dark sky. Worried, huh? "So, basically... like Kuroo would be worried if Kenma got sick?" he mused aloud. Though he chastised himself, remembering that Akaashi had only met them once, so he wouldn't entirely understand.

But to his surprise, Akaashi just nodded, "Yeah, kind of like that, I guess. I mean, they seem really close. And I'm pretty sure they'd be dating by now, if they weren't so oblivious."

Bokuto frowned slightly, feeling a little bit confused. If he weren't concentrating so hard on why exactly those words bothered him, he would have laughed his ass off. Kuroo and Kenma were definitely the oblivious type, when it came to how they viewed one another. Tapping a finger against his chin, Bokuto asked, "So... when your dating, or you really care about someone, you worry when the get sick?"

"Yeah," Akaashi responded, his expression light and nonchalant.

He ruffled his hands through his pale, spiked hair, eyes narrowing in concentration. So it was on the same term as dating, then? He grit his teeth, wondering why his thoughts seemed to be all jumbled up. Man, that was really confusing him now. Did that mean Konoha and Komi...? He let that thought split off the moment it began, fearing if either of them knew he'd so much as considered the possibility, they would murder him and laugh at his funeral.

Then, the thoughts began to rise even more pressing matters. Like, if you were only supposed to worry about someone you deeply cared about, someone you would consider dating, did that mean...? He gripped his hands into his hair, wondering if the pain would stop his train of thoughts. But it didn't help any. He closed his eyes, trying to picture how he would feel if Komi, Konoha, or Akaashi got a fever. Komi already had one, so he knew he was only a bit worried. And it would probably be the same with Konoha. But Akaashi... his stomach squeezed at the thought, making him quickly open his eyes and look down at him.

"But friends... can still worry about one another, right?" Bokuto suddenly said, as if fishing for something that could quell his worries.

"Well... yeah, of course," Akaashi said, glancing over at him with a slight raise of his brow. His expression was a bit concerned, now. Bokuto probably wasn't hiding the fact that he felt incredibly frustrated and confused, at the moment. As if trying to comfort him more, he added, "But I think the difference is that a friend would be worried, and try to help as much as they can. Whereas someone you were dating, or cared deeply about, would probably insist on cooking meals and spending the night. Basically, you'd be so worried you wouldn't want to leave their side."

That didn't help him, not one bit. He didn't know what he'd do, and he really didn't want to think too hard on that at the moment. He'd known him for less than a year, so it was probably weird of him to consider Akaashi as someone close. Someone he knew he definitely cared about, in the least. Bokuto crossed his arms as he mulled over what exactly he'd even feel in that moment. He wouldn't want to spend the night or anything, but he would want to take care of him. Not that he probably didn't have someone else who could do that.

Before he could torture himself any further with his thoughts, Akaashi cleared his throat and asked, "What about you? Do you have anyone you'd be that close with?"

The question took him by surprise. _Was he able to read his thoughts?_

Slightly unnerved by how accurately close the question had been to his own frustration, he glanced down at the path in front of them. "Mm... like, to date?" he asked, hesitating when he considered his answers. When he received a subtle nod from Akaashi, he grunted in thought. "Well... not really, I guess? I mean. I've never given it much thought, or even considered dating anyone. I guess it would be nice. But I also feel like it would conflict with my Volleyball practice, and games. What if I got dumped? Or, worse, what if I got rejected? I'd be really upset, y'know?"

Akaashi made a sort of snort, which Bokuto could tell was suppressed laughter. He smiled, catching the way his nose crinkled whenever he did that. _It's pretty cu_ — and he cut that thought off quickly, surprised at how rampant his mind was being at the moment.

"Makes sense you'd say something like that, Bokuto. And I guess it would be a pain if you got so upset you'd be unable to play properly..." he finally responded, trailing off with a look of curiosity on his face. He seemed like he wanted to press the subject more, but then thought better of it. "Anyways, its probably not best to think too hard about it, right? If Komi or Konoha knew we were talking about this stuff, they'd probably get pretty angry."

"Yeah. So no telling them, okay?" Bokuto piped up, fearing for his safety. Komi might be pretty short, but he still had a pretty nasty attitude.

"Sure thing, Bokuto," Akaashi hummed in response.

Satisfied with his answer, Bokuto continued on. He knew that he wasn't the type to spread any rumors, or cause any trouble. Akaashi preferred to keeps things on surface level, nice and peaceful. He was respectful, and had a good head on his shoulders. Bokuto envied that part of him; he tended to be rather brash and insensitive at times. Where Akaashi was level headed and poised, Bokuto was clumsy and aloof.

Watching as lights had begun to flicker off for the evening in distant shops, he couldn't help but admire the water passing under the bridge they were crossing. The atmosphere almost seemed ethereal, and soothing. He slowed his pace until he came to a stop at the center of the railing. Wanting to enjoy the feeling a bit longer, Bokuto stopped and leaned partly over it.

There was a singular light post, giving the water and area around him a soft glow. Akaashi, noticing Bokuto was no longer keeping up with him, sighed and backtracked a bit. "What're you doing?" he asked, sounding tired and ready to get home already. "I don't want to miss dinner..."

He shrugged, his shoulders rolling with the carefree movement. Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, placing his hands on the railing and looking up at him now. "Sometimes you just wanna' enjoy the moment, y'know?" he said, mostly talking about the water, or the way the lights glinted off of its surface. But, then again, he was partly talking about Akaashi, too. It was rare he got so many moments to talk one on one with him.

His eyes followed Akaashi's expression, almost like a hawk, as he narrowed his gaze before leaning against the railing and looking down into the water as well. Glad he'd be able to explore his features a little longer, he drank in the sight eagerly. The light make his hair shine, a soft glow that complimented it. His face seemed softer, too, in the light. And his usually brighter, pale blue eyes were now a darker and mysterious indigo — with tiny, little lights flickering in them occasionally. Bokuto faintly remembered the first time he'd seen him. And the thought still applied to this day; he was breathtaking.

"Bokuto," he said suddenly, causing him to startle from his thoughts.

Not wanting to be caught ogling at his beauty, Bokuto followed his gaze, down to the water. His eyes widened, a smile stretching across his face. Beneath the water surface, where you could barley make anything out, were a group of Koi. It was a bit easier to see them, with the light glinting off of their scales. It was almost like a bunch of tiny, translucent disco balls and glitter had been tossed into the river. They disappeared under the bridge, causing Bokuto and Akaashi to walk over to the other side and peer over the edge.

The Koi slipped through the water, going in a singular direction. "They're always moving forward, huh?" he said aloud, placing his arms on the railing again.

He positioned his head comfortably against his hand, his chin resting on his palm. The silent, ambient city sounds were comfortable. Cars, the usually loud city noises now hushed and sleepy. When Akaashi broke it, he didn't mind all that much. His voice was clam, and tepid. It felt right, and welcome, a compliment to the background sounds.

"We're all moving forward, in our own way, though," he said, as if his statement were purely fact. Bokuto glanced at him, wondering not for the first time how he'd managed to become friends with someone like him. "It may not look like it, if you don't notice anything. Even when we mess up, we're still trying to pick ourselves back up. That's all we can do. Move forward."

"Man, its scary how mature you are, for a First year," Bokuto said with a small shudder, straightening up.

"But you've got it right," he continued, beginning to walk in the same direction they'd been heading previously. Bokuto grinned widely, one hand resting neatly in his pocket. Akaashi cast him a bewildered expression. Whether his mind was preoccupied with the loss of their Volleyball game, or the fact that Akaashi made him more confused each and every day, he wasn't too sure. "There's only one way to go, and all we have to do is gonna keep moving forward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>  _Sorry its so short, I'm just really trying to build on their relationship starting from when they met, to in the future. Trust me, there will be fluffier and fluffier stories as I write even more!_   
> 


	3. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nodding eagerly, Bokuto peeled his gaze away from Akaashi and focused instead on the question. If he didn't that probably meant Akaashi was going to leave because he'd get fed up with Bokuto. And he wanted to spend a little bit more time with him, even if it wasn't all that much. Just a little bit more time to notice all the small details in Akaashi's expression, or the way their shoulders were still brushing together.

**BokuAka (Bokuto/Akaashi)** | **Fluff/Romance** | **1st Year/2nd Year, in which Bokuto has Akaashi help him study**

###### ⠀

"Your falling asleep again," Akaashi said sharply, delivering a poke of his pencil to Bokuto's forehead.

Bokuto jerked awake, blinking sleep from his eyes. He grimaced, remembering that they were studying in the School library. He glanced down at his paper, noting he hadn't made a whole lot of progress without Akaashi's help. Grumbling, he forced himself to concentrate on the next question.

He really didn't understand a lot of this, truthfully. And it was incredibly infuriating being stuck on the same question for more than thirty minutes. He dreaded asking for help, because he didn't like to seem unreliable. Plus, it wasn't fun to ask the same person for help constantly. He tapped the tip of his pencil against the desk unconsciously, his fingers moving tirelessly. Plus, every time he tried to focus on the answer, he'd get distracted. By the little dust particles drifting in the sunlight, or the way Akaashi's lashes glowed softly under the rays.

The way his hair lit up to a golden brown, the way he pursed his lips every so often, before gliding through the question with ease. He'd be jealous if he wasn't in complete awe of him. Akaashi was in the college prep classes, so it was extremely well known that he was particularly smart. Bokuto smiled to himself, watching him for another moment. His cheeks seemed a little more flushed than usual, now that he thought about it. He hoped he wasn't catching a fever.

Suddenly, Bokuto groaned rather loudly, rummaging his hands through his hair in absolute frustration. He'd done it again and had gotten distracted.

He let his head fall against the desk with a painfully loud thump, but he didn't mind it any. It was welcome, in a sense. He'd reacted suddenly and without much thought, so now he was a bit too embarrassed to look up. Akaashi would have noticed, and he would know that Bokuto definitely needed help again. And just as the thought came, something tapped him lightly in the middle of his head, where his hair split.

"Bokuto," Akaashi's calm voice said, a hint of amusement mingling with the single word. "Are you stuck?"

"Yeph," he mumbled against the table. It was really embarrassing that he had to have a First year help him in his own Second year studies. Another thing to prove just exactly how amazing Akaashi was. Truly a saint, to stay behind and offer him his advice and tutorship. Despite their teammates warnings of Bokuto being a lost cause, he hadn't even batted an eye.

"What?" Akaashi asked, tapping his head again, and more persistently. It was probably the end of his pencil.

Looking up with a resigned expression, Bokuto grimaced and gave a small pout. "Yes," he said, more clearly now that his face wasn't being shielded.

He was a bit surprised when Akaashi suddenly got up, moving so that he was sitting in the seat next to Bokuto. He hadn't done this earlier, but now he was sitting adjacent to him. Fighting the urge to flinch away at the closeness, he firmly gripped his pencil and shook his head to the First year. Defiantly, he said, "No, I don't want to keep asking you for help. Plus, you have your own studying to do."

He was met with a slight smile, something that had no lesser effect than making him feel as if he'd swallowed hot chocolate. Sweet, and warm. "I'm almost finished anyways. See, only a few questions left," Akaashi responded, tapping at the end of his paper to show that he was, in fact, almost finished.

How smart is he, exactly? Bokuto wondered, wishing he could steal at least some of his intellect.

Encouraged a bit more by this, Bokuto gave in and pushed his paper a bit closer, which in turn prompted Akaashi to scooch his chair closer so he could lean in. Feeling his ears begin to warm, he ignored the way Akaashi's shoulder was lightly brushing his own, or the way he looked as he leaned down to read the question.

His brain was buzzing with the effort to not lean closer, or brush that stray bit of hair that was curling way too close to his eyes. His fingers did twitch at the thought, though. His heart beating, he was so enamored with Akaashi that he didn't pay any attention to the words he was saying. He spoke so surely, with no hesitance. His expression furrowed with thought as he considered what he was saying. Much the opposite of Bokuto, as far as studying went. Where he lacked confidence in knowledge, Akaashi seemed to be overflowing in it. Though when it came to Volleyball, it seemed the confidence was more in his favor, thankfully.

"Bokuto," Akaashi said suddenly, his expression now sour with a frown. He watched as he leaned away, his expression piercing as he asked, "So. Did you even hear a thing I said?"

"Wha—um... yes?" Bokuto said suddenly, in automatic response. Shit. He definitely had not been paying attention.

"Really?" Akaashi countered, leaning back in his chair and fixing him with a cold, hard expression. His eyes were unflinchingly direct, sharp and to the point. If he ever wanted to be a Teacher, he was sure he'd do just fine. That kind of expression was enough to douse a Student with cold water and stand alert. "What did I just say, then?"

Bokuto paled and hunched over, tapping his pencil against the paper and leaving tiny little marks. "Uh... uhm... yeah, I lied. Sorry. I got distracted."

He was met with a sigh of exasperation. "Distracted by what? There isn't any else here," the First year scolded, tsking and pointing suddenly at the question. "I'm not going to explain this again, so you'd better pay attention, got it?"

Nodding eagerly, Bokuto peeled his gaze away from Akaashi and focused instead on the question. If he didn't that probably meant Akaashi was going to leave because he'd get fed up with Bokuto. And he wanted to spend a little bit more time with him, even if it wasn't all that much. Just a little bit more time to notice all the small details in Akaashi's expression, or the way their shoulders were still brushing together.

###### ⠀

He grimaced as someone haphazardly threw their arm around him, shoving into him with all of their weight. When he glanced over, he wasn't surprised to see it was Komi. A bored looking Konoha toted behind him, as if it were only a second thought that he was there. Surprisingly, there was no Bokuto in sight, which confused him. But only slightly. It was Exams season, and he'd been helping Bokuto relentlessly with studying.

"Yoo, Akaashi!" Komi greeted loudly, before tottering away slightly and grinning broadly. "Guess what!"

"What?" he said, not entirely a fan of guessing games. Konoha just short him a smirk, his eyes momentarily drifting away from his phone screen and to the conversation. It was already after School, so they would hopefully not be scolded by any Teachers. Even more of a fact that it was weird Bokuto wasn't here. He was always first to be excited about getting to practice.

"Boo, your no fun," Komi sighed, before a devilish grin flashed across his face. "Bokuto had to take a supplementary lesson because he failed the test first time around."

"Is that why he's not here right now...?" Akaashi asked, a bit confused. Why was he just now hearing about this? It was extremely hard for Bokuto to hold back any, and all information. He just simply talked a lot — sometimes, too much for his own good.

"Because he was embarrassed and didn't want to tell you. He was moping about how he'd let you down and everything. It was really funny actually. He was all, 'I can't believe this! I don't deserve to be tutored by Akaashi because he's just so amaz—ow!" Konoha monologued, before yelping as an elbow was delivered to his ribs. Komi had fixed him with a very stern expression, which seemed to damper the other's agitation.

"Anyways... he should be done soon, so we should all get changed for practice," Komi said, leading the way to the club room.

Akaashi frowned, following them with his eyes drifting up to the second floor every so often. Why'd he be embarrassed to tell him about failing his test? Or even ashamed, really. He wasn't a stranger to Bokuto and his somewhat aloof antics. Plus, though he wouldn't say it aloud, he definitely wasn't academically gifted. Which would have been all the more reason to have come to Akaashi when he'd failed, so that he could help him study for his supplementary lesson. Everyone knew he struggled with studying, so why was it so awful that he'd failed? He just didn't understand his thought process.

Sighing, he followed Komi and Konoha into the club room to change into their practice attire.

Practice didn't last too long, much to Akaashi's surprise. Something about the Third years having plans, and the Captain not wanting to stay behind. They left lockup to the Second years, with supervised cleaning duty. It was starting to get cooler out by the time they were done. Akaashi glanced at the sun, which was casting pastel steaks in the sky. Soon it'd be dark and crimson.

Which was even more concerning, when he noted that Bokuto was still not hear. Changing his clothes, he paused outside the gym and hesitated as Komi and Konoha led the way towards the Entrance.

Noticing that he'd seemed reluctant to follow, Konoha asked, "Whats up?"

"Just thought Bokuto would probably come here first, before checking the entrance. He probably still thinks we're all practicing, so I'll wait for him here," he answered. Akaashi set his bag down on the ground. It wasn't so much a concern, as it was amusing that he'd picked up on so many of Bokuto's habits. It would be like him to check here, after all. And he felt that he knew the Spiker pretty well. Knowing him, he'd think they were still at practice and would be rearing to go.

Sighing in unison, Komi and Konoha walked a bit of ways to the nearest vending machine. They came back with four drinks. Milk Coffee for the both of them, and then a peach drink and a tea drink. Akaashi wrinkled his nose at the thought of drinking the tea. But, he knew that Bokuto liked sweeter things. So, he took the tea without a complaint. When Bokuto pouted, it was a headache for all of them.

They didn't have to wait too long before they heard panting, followed by a shout. Akaashi glanced up, standing and brushing any dust from his pants. He'd been sitting on the step that led into the gym, so his legs were a bit sore from the discomfort. Bokuto was charging at them with a wildly excited expression on his face, waving a paper in the air like it was some flashy certificate. He definitely looked happy with himself.

Alarmingly, Bokuto didn't slow his run as he got closer. And even more alarmingly, he was heading straight for Akaashi.

Bracing for impact, he reeled back a little as Bokuto suddenly made a wide, sweeping gesture. He was swept up in an instant between two incredibly strong arms, lifted into the air, and being swung around in the pale haired man's excitement. Akaashi was glad that his face was slightly hidden from view, because he could feel his body tensing up and his face turning bright red.

"Bokuto, your going to crush him to death!" Komi suddenly exclaimed, halting the midair assault.

Akaashi was set to the ground, stumbling back a bit as he regained some of his composure. "What...?" he gasped, staring blankly at Bokuto.

He was beaming from ear to ear as he suddenly thrust his paper forward, his golden eyes swimming with pride. Akaashi slowly broke his gaze away from Bokuto's adorably excited expression, and focused on the bold, circled writing in the top right hand corner. Tapping the paper, he said, "Look!"

"Wow, 85? That's great," Akaashi congratulated, and the words probably seemed a bit informal. But his tone held exactly how proud he was of him. Someone who would struggle on a single question for 30 minutes straight. Akaashi's voice held his honestly, which made the Spiker's smile grow even more stupidly wide.

"All thanks to you, and your amazing tutoring skills!" Bokuto exclaimed, shoving the paper, now crinkled, into his bag.

Komi and Konoha handed him the drink, suddenly, both of them looked amused. Akaashi, still a bit shaken from Bokuto's bear hug, relaxed for the first time that evening. He hadn't realized how stressful it'd been without him there at practice. Somehow, Bokuto seemed to really lift the others' moods. He really knew how to bring out the best in their teammates, even at times when he wasn't doing so hot himself.

"Everyone went home already," Akaashi suddenly said, staring at him with a level expression.

"What! Already? Maannn," Bokuto grumbled, taking a gulp of the peach drink. Swallowing, he added, "But you'll toss me some, right, 'Kaashi?"

Akaashi fought a small smile, threatening to tug at his lips. Of course he was admittedly a bit excited at the thought of being able to practice more with Bokuto. But, he instead opted to frowning slightly, knowing full and well that his expression was probably unreadable. "I don't know, Bokuto. I mean, it is getting pretty late. Plus, we've already cleaned up..."

"Please!" Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing both of Akaashi's shoulders as if his life depended on this practice.

Akaashi fought the smile again, his expression softening slightly. He couldn't understand what amused him so much about Bokuto. Or, heaven forbid, why he found him to be so interesting. It wasn't like he usually got along with guys like him. Or maybe, he'd just never really tried to get along with them. But for some reason, he drew out the best possible outcome in every interaction. He was like a magnet, in a sense.

"Ugh, you guys are gonna make me sick. I'm going home," Konoha said with a groan, turning and walking away.

Komi flung the keys at them, smirking as he said, "You guys are responsible for locking up!" before scampering after their teammate.

He watched as they left, before smiling and turning back towards the club room. Glancing over his shoulder, he said a quick, "Lets get changed," and led the way. He couldn't lie, the way Bokuto happily dashed after him made him a tiny bit happy. As much of a handful as he was, he'd grown rather used to the other's moods, and company.

###### ⠀

They'd finished up cleaning the gym, and were already heading back home. The sky was dotted with tiny, barley visible stars, inky and black. A shiver rushed up his spine, making him focus his gaze on the roads. "Hey, Akaashi?" he suddenly asked.

Akaashi replied with a tired, "Mm?"

Bokuto glanced sideways at him, studying his expression. He definitely seemed worn out; he felt pretty bad for roping him into even more extra practice. The guilty feeling had definitely gotten way stronger on the silent walk home. Especially since Akaashi seemed to be kind of out of it, when he usually wasn't.

"Wanna go get something to eat, as a treat? I feel bad for making you practice with me," Bokuto said honestly, hoping Akaashi would accept. It wasn't every day he was able to treat him to something, or even have the guts to hang out one on one with him. His nerves were all jumbled up from even asking him.

Akaashi suddenly looked up in surprise, frowning slightly. "I wanted to practice though, Bokuto. It's not like you forced me to be there."

"Still, let me get you something. I'm hungry anyways," he countered, frowning right back at him. Akaashi and Bokuto were both pretty stubborn, so Bokuto hoped that he was even just a smidgen more stubborn than him. That way, he'd have a chance at him accepting.

After a moment of silence, Akaashi sighed and gave in. "Alright."

Grinning broadly, Bokuto led them off course from their usual path. He knew a small convenience store that sold some quick food, and it sat on a cozy spot along the River. There was even a space where you could sit, and look at the water. Though he grimaced at how excited he sounded about planning this out. It wasn't something to get so worked up over, right?

Pushing the thought away, he and Akaashi walked until the store was within view. He pushed the door open eagerly, buying the both of them a riceball, and then a meat bun for himself. Akaashi had scolded him about buying too much to eat before dinner, to which Bokuto waved him off. He would still have an appetite when he got home, so he didn't mind. He was always hungry, anyways.

Exiting the shop, he stopped Akaashi from returning home and instead led the way to the little area. It was clear, with a few seats placed at the edge of the river. The water sparkled with lights from shops still open at this hour, dancing on the moving surface. Bokuto sat down, stirring only when Akaashi decided to seat himself next to him.

They ate in silence. It was more comfortable than the first time they'd walked home together, which had been so awkward and unsure. Bokuto smiled at the memory, amused at how he'd been so incredibly nervous. He was still a little bit nervous, but the feeling had become familiar, and a bit different. The best way to describe it was that he always felt more warm, whenever Akaashi was around.

"I'm really glad I decided to come to this School, and join the Volleyball team," Akaashi said suddenly, his fingers placed neatly in his lap. Bokuto glanced over at him, noting that his blue eyes looked even prettier with all of the lights glinting off of them. His held a slight smile, content and unburdened with worry. His words even struck him as a little surprising; it was rare Akaashi ever opened up fully in conversation.

"Really?" he responded, his interest piqued. He would take whatever he would get, honestly. "How come?"

His smile didn't waver, or flicker in the slightest. If anything, it seemed to grow even warmer. Whatever he was thinking, he must be incredibly happy about it. His heart thumped just a little bit faster. Akaashi glanced over at him and answered simply, "I just really like the team, and everyone on it, I guess."

He seemed to want to say more, but then thought better of it. Though he was curious, he didn't want to push it. Leaning against his chair, he finished his meat bun and sighed tiredly. He could close his eyes and just sleep, right then and there. It was peaceful, with the ambient city sounds drifting around in the background. The water was gushing below, and he was spending the evening with someone he really enjoyed being around.

What wasn't there to enjoy about tonight? It was pretty perfect.

"C'mon, lets head home, before you fall asleep," Akaashi finally said, though his tone made it sound like he didn't want to go home either. Sighing and giving in, he watched as he began to walk away, hands tucked neatly in his pockets, with his bag swinging over his shoulder. Pushing himself up, he followed after Akaashi. Sometimes he wished he could pause moments like this. To be able to take in everything, with as much time as possible.

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _This story will (_** hopefully _ **) have eight/nine updated chapters, full of fluffy Bokuaka shorts! It won't be a full story, just a collection of cute things that will happen chronologically throughout their times together. Also, I haven't read past chapter 236 of the manga! I know MSBY exists, but anything beyond that is a mystery to me. Please don't spoil anything!**_  
>  _  
> **Also, to note, the characters tagged in this will eventually appear, they just haven't made it into the actual story yet. Ships/Couples in this story are also listed, plus probably some other ships like LevYaku, TsukiYama, DaiSuga, and more!!**  
> _


End file.
